


Direction Volume 2: Dean

by VelvetSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: I took up a drabble writing prompt table. Theme of the table is Direction and Dean is my chosen subject for this.





	1. Where to Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Same prompt table with the theme Direction as I used for Sam, but this one is focused on Dean. 
> 
> The drabbles aren't technically connected, though they all are intended to fit within Supernatural Canon (at least as canon stood back in 2008-ish (circa season 4?). But the timing of each drabble varies from pre-series to fitting somewhere into in between times from episodes. 
> 
> The prompt was: Deserted

When he got no answer the first time, he was not that worried. Sometimes his dad just got busy on a job. But when a day turned into a week and then three, Dean knew something more was going on. He had a bad feeling, or maybe it was just the lonely feeling that had set in. How could his father just take off and not even let him know what was going on? Dean felt just a little abandoned. He could not get a reply from his father, so he turned to the only other person he had, Sam.


	2. All There Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Absolute

His father’s word was like law to Dean growing up. The few occasions he did not follow to a T, bad things seemed to happen. So Dean would try even harder to make sure he did what his father told him to. If he could just be the perfect soldier for his father, maybe he would feel like he was really worthy. Maybe then he would feel like he was living up to his father’s expectations, and he would feel like a good son. Dean just wanted that love and approval from his father, because he had no one else.


	3. Second Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Writer's Choice

Dean tried so hard to be like his father, ever since he was a child. But the reality was, he was not that much like John. John was a leader, in command, who was so committed to one woman that he spent his life hunting down what took her away. Dean merely followed orders like the good soldier, drifting from one meaningless physical encounter to another. He worked hard to keep his emotions buried. The only commitments he made were to his family. Dean had lived for his father and Sam, never striving for anything that was truly his own.


	4. Doing it Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Embark

Dean was twenty-three the first time his father let him go on a hunt by himself. It was a pretty simple haunting in Oregon, but somehow Dean could not get his palms to stop sweating all over the shovel. He was certain he could do this, his mind told him he could. But still, his body reacted this way. It was not like Dean was some kid who needed his daddy to hold his hand. Everything went down as it should, salt and burn. But Dean knew he would not feel right until John gave him that nod of approval.


	5. Afraid to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Fly

Dean did not know where his fear of flying came from. He was just glad it was something that he usually did not have to face down. His father had told stories of flying from place to place for training or duty while he was in the Marines. Never had any story included trouble with the plane or helicopter his father was on. Maybe it was relinquishing control. Though Dean had never thought about that fact either, of the pilot being some unknown person he had to trust to know what to do. He just did not want to fly.


	6. Carry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Journey

The Impala was a part of Dean in so many ways. She was something given to him by his father and was something Dean could always have with him. He doubted that he would ever have an address to call home, but she had wheels, she could always be his home. He understood her, her hums and squeaks. She got him wherever he needed to go, and would never abandon him. She was tough, solid, and was something real that he could hold onto. Dean did not need a lot in life, but the Impala was essential to his journey.


	7. Life on the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Open Road

A life on the road, crossing the country more times than he could count anymore. Dean never really stopped though to see anything, other than perhaps a road side bar and a motel room with some twenty-one year old hottie whose name he would never remember the next morning. The road did not hold the potential it did for most. It was simply where his life existed, rather than something that took him to someplace in life. Even rock stars on tour went home from time to time, but the road was the only home Dean had to go to.


	8. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Destination

An aimless, wandering life without purpose, that was what it felt like to Dean now. Most people had some kind of want in their lives, something they were striving for, even if they never reached it. His father had worked to find what killed their mother and help others. Dean had taken up that cause also, but without his father, and with Sam on the line all the time, he wondered how much that mattered. All he cared about now was saving his brother because Dean knew his life would be meaningless if he truly had to go it alone.


	9. Getting Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Compass

Growing up the way he did, Dean often felt like he had an internal compass. He seemed to have a good natural sense of direction, and with a map, he could get pretty much anywhere, without being given specific directions. So finding himself lost was an odd thing. He had turned off the main road, looking for some old farm house that he suspected the body he needed to salt and burn was buried. But there were no buildings in sight and barely a road to be on. Dean sighed and turned around to back track, he hated getting lost.


	10. Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: West

When Sammy ran off west to college, Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut. He did not know how Sam could leave that way. Or how his father could tell Sam to not come back. Dean worried, like a child when one parent walks out after a fight, that he would never see his little brother again. He could not show it though, Dean held that fear in as he watched Sam go. There was no time for it to sink in, there were things to hunt, jobs to do, and John was not about to stop.


	11. Sell Your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Cornered

Dean was backed into a corner on this one. Sam was dead, Dean had no leverage, he would take anything he could get if it brought Sam back. And boy did that red eyed bitch know that. That nasty little smirk, if it had not been a demon lurking inside, Dean would have loved to see looking at him in a bed. But that was the last thing on his mind right now. Right now, his world was spiraling out of control. Without Sam there was no point in living, so his only hope was a deal with a demon.


	12. No Time to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Detour

Another random little town, his father found them a motel at the center of it. Dean stared out the window at the little park across the street. Little kids his own age playing and swinging and climbing the monkey bars. He wished he could too sometimes, but he could not. There were no detours while on a mission. His dad had to follow the leads, check for more clues, and get rid of the ghost, but Dean had a role too. He had to stay in the motel and take care of Sammy, and that meant no time for playing.


	13. The Magic of the Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Drive

Dean could feel the vibration in the seat from the car engine. The music was turned up and his fingers tapped softly with the beat on his thighs. He looked over to watch his father drive for a moment. His father said it helped him clear his mind and relax. Dean wondered what it was really like, how it felt to steer a big old car like this along the road. He had a good five years still before he would be able to find out for himself, but it did not stop him from wondering, and wishing, and imagining.


	14. Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Borders

For a life on the road, Dean had an amazing amount of boundaries. There was always a border he could not cross. No leaving the room, no answering the phone, watch out for Sammy. There were so many things Dean had to do, or could not do, because he had a job to do. Even on solo hunts, he had to check in. He was expected to get it done and get out. Dean barely had time for a beer and a quick roll in the sack with a pretty local before the next order forced him to move on.


	15. Freak on the South Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: South

Dean changed schools almost as often as his father made him change toothbrushes. He sat by himself with his lunch on the south side of the grass. Most of his classmates probably did not even know what was the south side of anything, but that was just one of many things Dean knew that they did not. He was a freak, and it always seemed everyone knew it within a week. He never let it show to them, or his dad, or anyone, but it really sucked being eight years old and having no friends to play with at recess.


	16. North Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: North

Dean had this very faded memory of life before monsters. His mother had gotten out some blankets and they laid on the grass in the backyard, while his father pointed out constellations. Dean was cuddled between his parents, looking up, trying hard to remember everything his dad said about the North Star and the Big Dipper. It somehow seemed important to know to his three year old ears. It was scary enough when he would lose sight of his mom in a store for a moment. So Dean definitely did not want to get lost and have no way home.


	17. Hard Place to Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Earth

The earth was not a very soft place to fall, and there were times these days when Dean fell, he considered just not getting back up. Then the thing he was fighting got close enough for him to strike back and he prevailed. Dirty and bruised, he could feel the sting of a cut and tasted blood on his lip. When he looked over, Sam appeared in much the same condition, and Dean wondered what they were really doing this for anymore. Since his hope of any happy endings for he or his brother had faded quite some time ago.


	18. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Sky

Dean sat on a bench across the street from an office where his father was digging up some files on a property that was haunted. He was eighteen and his father only let him do so much. Looking up at the patchy sky, he let his mind wander off a little bit. A moment, that was usually all he got for his mind to roam, to wonder what it was like for other kids who looked up at the sky. Dean did not see bunnies or Elvis’ face, just clouds. Then the moment ended with a gruff ‘look alive, Dean.’


	19. January on the Jersey Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: East

Cape May, New Jersey in the middle of January was a fairly quiet place. Dean sat huddled on the sand in his jeans and coat while ten year old Sam played. Despite the 40 degree weather, he wanted to make a sand castle. There was little else to do since the TV in the room was on the fritz. Dean shivered and exhaled into his hands, trying to warm himself a little bit. Sam was smiling as he crafted some shape in the sand, and that made Dean smile. It was worth freezing a little bit to see Sam happy.


	20. Pure Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Ride

One of the only times Dean really felt free of worries and fears, or anything else like that, was when he was having sex with some hot girl he had most likely found in a local bar. It was like that one time when he was twelve and his dad had cleared a ghost out of a county fair and Dean got to go on one ride of his choice before they left. He picked some twirling spinning thing and loved every moment it. It was fast, wild, and fun. The feeling it gave him was raw, pure, and wonderful.


End file.
